


Gang Wars

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has grown up with gang violence among the streets of Los Angeles but when he's recruited to join his neighborhood gang trouble is bound to arise. Especially when he's fallen in love with an opposing gang's leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lágrimas de Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of T  
> 1986 - 2000
> 
> Thank you to **Roxi** for the banner. I have since abandoned this story, it rests at 48 reviews.

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

He was running…

 

But then again he never stopped running, not since Kellie died, not since Antonio had been shot before his eyes, not since he’d met Tom Trumper. The cool night air brushed lightly against his forehead and the raven haired teen wheezed clutching the bleeding wound that almost tore him in half. With each pained step the thick crimson liquid spilled out of the boy’s side and he hissed refusing to stop. He dragged his body at a slow but progressive pace trying to block out the sounds of the blood dripping onto the sidewalk, emitting a plopping noise with each sacred drop. His body was failing fast now and the teen coughed up more blood, already immune to the taste from years of street fights, and felt the last strain of energy leave his body. 

 

The boy’s knees gave out from underneath him and he yelped as his bloodied knees fell to the ground grinding pebbles into open wounds. He was dieing and there was no way to stop it. Each passing moment he could feel himself die a little more it started first with the trembling in his hands followed soon after by the wooziness in his head. The boy ungracefully stumbled forward cringing as his head smacked into the cement ground beneath him. Even despite being moments away from death he let out a breathy laugh reaching a hand into his back jean pocket. The movement was forced and to the teen’s horror forced but he finally managed to pull out the stained yellow bandana in there.

 

“Born on the streets,” The boy meant to say firmly but it barely came out above a whisper, “And to die on the streets.”

 

A shuddering breath broke through his body and the boy held the last pocket of air in his lungs refusing to let it go. He didn’t want to die but it didn’t seem he had much choice as his vision began to blur and his lungs screamed for air. At last after minutes of holding his breath the teen finally released it, the air whooshing out of his body, and closed his eyes with a content smile on his face.

* * *

_Two years earlier. . ._

 

Bill burst through the crowds of people as he got off the metro; not caring as he forcefully pushed them out of his way. 

 

“Bill!” He could hear Antonio’s familiar voice calling after him, “Bill, pepito, come on!”

 

People were everywhere and Bill gasped holding his hands to his chest tightly as he shoved through the crowds towards the back terminal. People were everywhere around him small, tall, Hispanic, Black, Caucasian, everywhere as far as he could see. Businessmen hurrying after the next train to work, mothers holding their children’s hands tightly, even the occasional worried glance at Bill as he shoved through them all. Their faces blurred together in a giant mass and Bill could feel it suffocating him on the spot. He needed air and he needed it fast. Rule one, Antonio had told him, never break formation and take off on your own. A rule that had once acted more so like a guideline in Bill’s life was now going to be his life’s instructions in less than a few hours. It had been less than a minute ago Antonio had whispered the most shocking thing into his ear, something that would change Bill’s life from now on. Papa Santos VII himself had instructed Antonio to ask Bill, his longtime childhood friend, if he were interested in being a Rey and bring him to hazing that night. The mere thought of it made Bill’s stomach clench and he dashed into the bathroom not caring which room he stormed into.

 

Bill dashed to the sink and gripped the sides tightly closing his eyes just trying to make it all go away. The pounding in his head was like that of a migraine and Bill whimpered beginning to pull at his hair. He knew this day had been coming ever since he was a child. Bill Kaulitz was no normal inhabitant of Los Angles, in fact he was just about the most non-normal person in L.A. with one of the most dangerous lifestyles. Bill had grown up on the wrong side of the tracks as a child, a bastard son with a crack whore for a mother. One night upon following his mother outside during one of her ‘meetings’ a man had shot his mother right in the head. Bill could recall every detail after that with the most accurate information to this day. Instead of shooting Bill as well the man had merely smiled and put his ratty yellow and black bandana on his head telling him to come with him. The man’s name was Baldomero Rodriguez but Bill had learned to call him Papa. 

 

A sudden gasp broke Bill of his thoughts and the teen’s head shot up his hand flying to his pocket instinctively fingering the gun there ready and alert. 

 

“Oh,” A frail looking woman stammered hugging her son closer to her body, as if that would protect him, “I-I’m sorry but I think you’re in the wrong room sir.”

 

“Really?” Bill frowned wondering why she had interrupted him. He eyed her over trying to see if she posed a threat but from the way she was trembling Bill could tell she was none. He relaxed loosening his grip on his gun and stared back at the woman wondering what she could want. Her sudden flick over Bill’s shoulder made Bill realize he was blocking her way to the door, the only way out, “And how do I know it’s not you that’s in the wrong room?”

 

“I-I,” The woman trembled eyeing Bill’s hand that was shoved in his pocket.

 

“I find if awfully rude that you would shoo me out of here so quickly especially when it’s apparent that I’m not exactly thinking straight right now,” Bill smirked watching how the mother’s eyes bulged at the words.

 

“P-please,” She sniveled, “My s-son’s only four.”

 

Bill blinked in shock and stared deep into the frighten mother’s eyes as a familiar ache swelled inside of his chest. Bill recalled very little of his mother except for a few brief memories images of blonde dye, burnt out cigarettes, sparkling needles that Mommy always used to make herself feel better. A wave of loneness and sadness overcame Bill as he pitifully realized that he had never truly had a mother. His biological mother never really loved him and Baldomero wasn’t married. The sight of the little boy, no older than when Bill’s mother had been killed, cowering behind his mother made his throat tighten and Bill stared longingly at the pair.

 

“P-please…” The woman whispered again looking like she was at the verge of tears.

 

“I don’t kill women and children,” Bill sighed stepping aside to let the woman pass.

 

She hesitated for a moment as if it were a trick but after seeing Bill’s calm trusting face she grabbed her boy by the arm and made a run for it. The heavy metal doors slammed shut after her and Bill sank to the dirty bathroom’s ground clutching his head. The sound of the slamming doors came to Bill’s ears again but he made no movement to see whom it was, he already knew it was Antonio.

 

“What the fuck is the matter with you?” Antonio spat in Bill’s face. The teen remained stoic staring off at the opposite wall even when the saliva hit him in the cheeks. 

 

“I said answer me you little shit!” Antonio growled menacingly above Bill, he simply sniffed in acknowledgment, “I said answer me!”

 

Bill let out a sharp gasped as Antonio’s fist connected with his face and Bill slumped to the side clutching his face in pain. He finally looked up at his friend and Bill’s heart stopped. He could remember a time when Antonio and he had been obsessed with hairspray, they had found Antonio’s sister’s hairspray under her bathroom counter and spent the entire afternoon styling their hair until the bottle was empty. Antonio had always been a kind gently boy that was strongly against killing others and attended church every Sunday like a good little Roman Catholic boy. He was Bill’s first real friend upon moving to his new neighborhood and had protected him from all the bully’s. However when Antonio’s older brother, Miguel, had been killed in gang wars that happy little boy that Bill had known was never seen again. Antonio loomed over Bill now with fear in his eyes and Bill gasped quietly as his friend’s tears fell down onto his face.

 

“Toni,” Bill whispered getting up and pulling the older boy into an embrace. As if apparent changes weren’t enough Bill could feel the raw muscle on Antonio’s body now along with his gun pressing tightly into Bill’s stomach but he didn’t care, “Toni shh it’s okay.”

 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen man,” Antonio gritted out hugging Bill fiercely to his chest. 

 

“Everything’s going to be okay,” Bill whispered into his friend’s neck, “Shh…Toni-”

 

“No!” Antonio shouted shoving Bill backwards sending him sprawling, “You don’t know them like I do Bill! This isn’t a game anymore! You have no idea the things they make you do! It’s sick Bill! You wouldn’t last a minute!”

 

“Toni…” Bill whispered helplessly.

 

“You don’t know the shit they made me do!” Antonio cried tears of frustration clenching his fists at his sides, “Y-you can’t… they’ll kill you…”

 

“Why are you always like this?” Bill shouted back becoming enraged, “I’m not weak little… little girl!” He spat jabbing Antonio in the chest.

 

“You don’t always need to be protecting me Toni!” Bill snarled, “In fact if you haven’t noticed I’ve taking good enough care of myself for the past three years! Three years that you were gone! Three years that you fucking weren’t there for me! So what do you say to that _mi hermano_?”

 

“Fuck you Bill!” Antonio shot back, “Do you even know why I haven’t been around as much for the past-”

 

“Around as much?” Bill quipped his voice spiking, “You haven’t been around at all!”

 

“Because I was protecting you!” Antonio shouted rushing at Bill. He pinned the effeminate boy to the wall within a second and breathed deeply in his face, “It was because I was protecting you.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“When we both turned thirteen Papa Santos wanted both of us to join… not just me,” Antonio admitted not meeting Bill’s gaze.

 

“H-he did?” Bill whispered, his eyes like large brown orbs.

 

“I told them that I thought you weren’t meant for gang life,” Antonio said bitterly, “That you wouldn’t have been any used to us and would get killed in a second.”

 

“No I wouldn’t!” Bill interjected wiggling under his friend’s grip.

 

“Bill!” Antonio warned cutting him off glaring, “So I scouted another boy from the neighborhood to take your spot… he was shot within five minutes of the fight. Gone, dead, just like that.” Bill shuddered and looked away, anywhere but the regret covering Antonio’s face just then.

 

“I don’t want that to be you,” Antonio whispered trying to meet Bill’s gaze, “But if you don’t come they’ll get suspicious.”

 

“I don’t care,” Bill whispered.

 

“But they do. They’ll think that you’re working for another gang and won’t hesitate to kill you.”

 

“That’s stupid Mark knows that I don’t like gang violence.”

 

“But they can’t take a chance,” Antonio said seriously, “Not after what happened to Felipe.”

 

“That won’t happen.” Bill murmured looking at his feet.

 

“You have to come tonight,” Antonio said sadly lifting Bill’s chin so they were looking at each other,” You have no choice in the matter.”


	2. No Sé Si Tú

“H-how much further?” Bill whispered hugging his loose hoodie tighter around his thin frame.

 

“We should almost be there,” Antonio huffed as the two walked down the empty streets.

 

All around the pair houses were boarded up locked up tight with numerous locks on the doors and cages covering the windows. Occasionally Antonio could spot the curious eyes of a child peeking out through the window’s shades but soon yanked back by fearful mothers. Throughout the streets trash bins lay toppled over as rodents scampered among them staring up at the boys with shining red eyes. Bill shuddered and picked up his feet extra high making sure to step over the black puddles in the road. He couldn’t remember when their neighborhood had gotten so bad and Bill’s heart sank as he glanced around as the boarded up houses all a result of gang violence.

 

A loud bang followed by a screeching cat made Bill jump and Antonio sighed dragging Bill along by the arm. A scout had informed them that they meet him by garbage bins outside the rundown 7-11 and Antonio had complied practically dragging Bill out of bed that night. The sound of wet asphalt grinding under their sneakers were the only sounds to be heard as Bill and Antonio walked in silence not looking at each other. Grime it was everywhere in this damn city and it made Bill cringe as he stared down where the ends of his jeans had been muddied. 

 

“Toni-”

 

“Not now.” Antonio cut Bill off still not looking back at the shivering teen.

 

“But-”

 

“Bill,” Antonio said his voice filled with dominance, “Not now.”

 

Bill let out an inaudible sigh and looked sadly at his friend. He had never truly seen the way Antonio dressed when he went to his gang’s meetings and Bill felt as if he were walking with a stranger. Antonio’s pants hung low on his hips bunching around his ankles as his upper body was immersed in an extra-large t-shirt that had the shoulder seams hanging down near his elbow. Bill would have guessed that Antonio could barely walk in that outfit but he seemed to be fine as he marched ahead of Bill constantly looking around for possible threats. A bright yellow and black bandana hung out from one of Antonio’s back pockets and with is wrists now exposed Bill could clearly see the tattoo of a lion wearing a crown. Bill shuddered as he thought about what his friend had done to earn that tattoo. Bill was so wrapped up in staring at Antonio’s tattoo that he didn’t even notice his friend had stopped until he bumped into him. 

 

“Shh,” Antonio warned gripping Bill’s forearm tightly, “He should be here by now.”

 

The fading neon lights of the 7-11 made faint humming noises as Antonio and Bill stood there waiting patiently. There was the faint sound of a scuff of a shoe and Antonio gripped Bill’s arm so hard he could feel himself beginning to bruise.

 

“T,” A voice said from behind the garbage bins. Bill squeaked and clung to Antonio’s arm.

 

“Raymundo,” Antonio sighed releasing Bill, “Long time no see brother.”

 

“Yeah man,” The voice laughed. A figure stepped out from behind the bins to reveal a tall muscular man that appeared to be in his twenties. He stepped up to Antonio and the two clasped hands doing some handshake that Bill had never seen before.

 

“Raymundo, Bill,” Antonio beamed pushing the teen in front of him, “Bill, Raymundo.”

 

“Hi.” Bill said softly not all comfortable with the situation.

 

“He’s got a gun right?” the man asked eyeing Bill up down. Bill blushed furiously and tugged his hoodies tighter around his body as the man eyes trailed down to his small waist.

 

“Yeah he’s all set we just have to take him to orientation now.” Antonio nodded pulling Bill a little closer as Raymundo stared hungrily at the teen.

 

“Alright then let’s go,” Raymundo nodded for them to follow him as he set off towards one of the back alleys, “I’ll brief you on the way.”

 

“So what exactly happened?” Antonio asked falling in step with the other Hispanic.

 

“We were going to White Castle you know, our turf? When all of a sudden a bunch of MS-13’s show up and start jostling some of the girls at the joint.”

 

“Some what?” Bill asked innocently. The two men jumped forgetting that Bill was there and Antonio sent him an apologetic look.

 

“MS-13?” Raymundo asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “Mara Salvatrucha?”

 

“I don’t know what that is,” Bill whispered feeling embarrassed.

 

“Dude where did you get this kid?” Raymundo asked angrily turning to Antonio, “Haven’t you told him anything?”

 

“Hey, hey calm down man,” Antonio laughed nervously, “He’s from Mark’s street like me. We’ve just… taken special care to shelter him up to this point.”

 

“W-what? You can’t… you just don’t…” Raymundo stuttered, “Whatever man he probably won’t last tonight anyway.” Raymundo said shaking his head.

 

Bill held his breath waiting for Antonio to come to his defense but the other teen just kept walking not turning around to look at Bill. Bill felt his stomach drop as he stared wide-eyed after his friend and he bit his lip to keep from whimpering. Bill knew he wasn’t cut out for gang life but Antonio’s silence hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn’t going to lie and tell Bill everything was going to be okay because that wasn’t the case…and Bill knew it too.

* * *

“Ouch shit,” Bill hissed as the blade cut his finger.

 

The droplet fell into a goblet Papa Santos’ was holding mixing in with the other pledge’s blood. All around him twenty other teens, some even as young as twelve, where gathered in an abandon warehouse, offering their blood as a sign of loyalty to the Rey gang. The older members stood around the newbies eyeing them up and whispering to one another. The murmuring soon died though when he spotted Mark jumping up on a crate. Bill smiled and tried to catch the eye of his old childhood friend but the man glazed expression passed over Bill not even noticing him.

 

“Everyone shut up!” He shouted and the room finally quieted down.

 

“We’ve gathered here tonight to address a serious issue. For as long as ALKN has been a gang Blood’s have been trying to take over out territory. My father, and his father, and his father’s father, and even before that have ruled these streets. This is our turf! They’ve shot brothers, and friends, even little children on our streets! We’ve shown their children mercy but have they ever done the same for us? My friends the time has come for us to remind Los Angeles who are the real Kings in this city! Are we going to let some Damus take it over?”

 

“No!” Everyone around Bill including the newbies screamed.

 

“We used to beat their asses in jail and now they think that they can come in on our streets? Come in on our territory? They seriously think they can take us on and take what belongs to us?”

 

“No!” Everyone shouted back.

 

“The Bloods have no pride! They have no morals! They wouldn’t even know the meaning of family! So my friends, my family, I’ve asked every member in Los Angeles of the Almighty Latin King Nation to come here tonight and help take back what’s ours!”

 

“Yeah!” Everyone screamed even louder this time. All around Bill people were pumping their fists and screaming as Bill curled into himself not wanting to get bumped into. The energy in the room was electrifying and Bill could finally understand just why the Kings were so important to Antonio. When you were a King you were a family.

 

“So we’ve decided to invite new pledges here tonight and ask them this,” Mark smiled down at the group, “Are you willing to fight for your family? Are you willing to fight to be a King?”

 

“Yes!” The new pledges and even Bill found himself screaming back.

 

“Then we’re going to fucking shoot everyone last one of them down tonight! We won’t show them any mercy! And we won’t stop until we’ve run everyone last one of them out of LA! Are you with me?”

 

“YES!” 

 

“Then let’s go!”

* * *

The fight began like any other street would have, with guerrilla tactics. They sunk into Blood territory that night for a specific reason. The gang’s last leader had been killed and they were appointing their new one tonight. The Reys had no idea who the new leader would be but tonight was the perfect night to strike. With a new leader being appointed they would unorganized and susceptible to attack.

 

The found the Bloods at the center of Blood territory and attacked them from there. Within a minute fifty Bloods had been killed along with nine Kings. Bill had watched horrified as a pledge next to him head was blown off. Mark had gone over the plan numerous times before they left whatever happened they had to break the Blood’s formation it would easier to pick them off like that. The members had scattered jut like planned as the Kings chased after them a swarm to red and yellow clashing together. Shouts and screams filled the streets and somewhere further down someone had set fire to a house. The blaze illuminated the streets with an orange glow as the two gangs fought pulling out knifes and guns wrestling each other to the ground.

 

Someone had side tackled Bill pinning him to the ground with a knife at his throat when Antonio had the shot the man in the head telling Bill to stay by him. Antonio was covered in sweat now as the fire warmed his skin and his large t-shirt had been tossed off somewhere revealing all of Antonio’s gang tattoos. A large black man had tried to snatch Bill but Antonio got to him first grabbing the man in a headlock before slicing his throat. Bill watched terrified as the crimson liquid gushed out of the man’s neck splattering onto the sidewalk unable to move his legs.

 

“Run Bill!” Antonio spat turning a stabbing a man that had pinned down Raymundo, “Bill run!”

 

“Toni look out!” Bill shrieked as a man punched Antonio in the head. 

 

He fell to the ground and Bill let out a scream of fear as he jumped on his friend and began to punch him. Antonio’s head was tossed side to side with each blow as more and more blood gushed out of his nose and mouth. He made a weak attempt to clock his attacker but the man squeezed Antonio’s throat tight with all the intent of suffocating him. Antonio looked up at Bill with glazed as he choked and spasmed beneath his attacker sending Bill a look that said run.

 

“Antonio!” Bill shrieked pulling out his gun without a second thought and shooting the Blood in the head.

 

The man stilled for a moment before his body slumped off Antonio hitting the ground with a thud. All around them people were still fighting and shooting each other and Bill broke out into tears rushing to Antonio’s side when he felt a hand grab him by the hair.

 

“Toni!” Bill screamed as the hand began to drag him backwards through the crowd. Bill briefly caught a glimpse of Antonio staggering to his feet shortly before another man jumped him and they began to fight again.

 

“Let me go!” Bill screamed but it was drowned out by the screams around him, “Let me go! You bastard!”

 

Bill kicked his legs out wildly and managed to land a hit on his attacker’s shin. The man released Bill with a curse and the raven-haired teen spun around only to come face to face with a large muscular man twice his size. Bill felt his stomach drop as the man wound his arm back and hit Bill square in the face. He fell backwards with an agonizing scream and clutched his face trying to curl into a ball. 

 

“Where are you going princess?” The man laughed hauling Bill up and slamming him against the side of a house. 

 

Bill blinked dizzily staring over the man shoulder where something had exploded inside a house and people were thrown backwards from the explosion. Things were getting out of hand it shouldn’t have gotten this violent. All over the streets bodies littered the ground those of various gangs and even some of women and children. The man suddenly pressing himself up against him broke Bill of his thoughts as he felt the man’s hardness push into his groin. The man pulled back stunned for moment before growling out in anger.

 

“What the fuck?” He spat punching Bill across the face. The force whipped Bill’s head to the side where he let it hang afraid of what this man was going to do to him, “You’re a boy?”

 

“Please…” Bill whimpered weakly clutching the side of his head. He let out a gasp when he pulled back his hand and it was covered in blood.

 

“You little faggot you tricked me!” The man shouted reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a gun. Bill let out a gasp and began to squirm against his attacker but the man only squeezed Bill’s neck tighter until he saw stars, “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“A-ah… ha ack… nuh ah,” Bill gasped squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to pry the man’s fingers off his throat. Bill could feel his body loosing energy and he panicked weakly flailing his legs as the man picked up off the ground by his neck.

 

“That’s right squirm,” The man laughed squishing Bill’s throat even tighter. Bill’s legs stood out straight as he felt the man crushing his windpipe.

 

“Say goodnight princess,” The man smiled pressing his gun against Bill’s head. Bill’s eyes widened and he made one last final attempt to escape when he heard a loud bang.

 

Bill fell to the ground with a gasp and he lay there on the ground gasping in pain. He still couldn’t control his motor functions and he flinched as he heard his savior approaching. Was it another King? Or just another Blood wanting to rape him was well? A pair of white sneakers came into view and Bill lay there gasping like a fish out of water. The person knelt down beside him and he felt strong calloused hands propping him up finally allowing Bill to see his savior.

 

Bill let out a strangled sound upon seeing who it was.

 

A tall lanky white boy was knelt over Bill staring down at him with caring eyes. His black hair had been styled into cornrows and he stared down at Bill with the most captivating amber eyes. He was the most attractive man Bill had ever seen and all he could do was unattractively gasp for breath like a goldfish.

 

“Hey easy there,” The man smiled thumbing Bill’s cheek softly, “Deep even breaths.”

 

Bill struggled to nod and he closed his eyes in agony desperately trying to calm down. He finally managed to calm his racing heart and air came easily now as Bill greedily sucked it in. The man chuckled above him and Bill’s eyes shot open suddenly afraid of the beautiful man. Who was he? And what did he want with Bill?

 

“You okay?” The man smiled rubbing Bill’s back. Bill’s eyes widened at the sight of the red bandana wrapped around his wrist and he finally noticed the five-pointed star tattooed on his bicep. This man was a Blood and Bill gasped trying to get out of his grasp.

 

The man sensed the teens panicked and he held Bill down firmly despite his struggling. He pressed Bill hard into the asphalt as he loomed above him looking Bill over. 

 

“You a King?” The man breathed in Bill’s face.

 

“Y-yes I mean no! I mean…” Bill stuttered trembling as tears began to roll down his face.

 

“Hey, hey,” The man cooed brushing Bill’s tears out of his face, “Calm down I’m not gonna kill ya.”

 

Somewhere off to their right a gunshot sounded followed by a scream and the man looked frowning. He quickly looked around them as if making sure no one was looking before pulling Bill to his feet and dragging him into an empty back alley.

 

“H-hey!” Bill protested trying to pry the man’s fingers off of him, “Let me go you Slob!” The man immediately stopped and whirled around to face Bill slamming against the brick wall behind them.

 

“What did you call me?” He demanded digging his nails into Bill’s arms.

 

“Let go of me you damn Blood!” Bill spat trying to push the man off of him. The man growled and held onto Bill even tighter.

 

“I wouldn’t be so eager to get away,” The man hissed in Bill’s ear his lips grazing it as he spoke, “After all from the looks of it had I not shown up you wouldn’t even be alive right now.”

 

“Fuck off! I was doing fine I didn’t need your help!” 

 

“What?” The man roared raising his hand. Bill let out a squeak at the motion and threw his arms over his head awaiting the blow. He paused for a second staring at Bill as he trembled and cowered waiting to be struck. The man smiled captured Bill’s lips with his for a brief second before pulling back and heading towards the fight when Bill’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“What the-” Bill whispered touching his bottom lip he looked around the alley but the man was gone, “Wait! W-where are you going?”

 

“Take care of yourself kid it’d be a shame to loose such a pretty face.” He called over his shoulder as he strolled back out towards the fight as if it were a walk in the park. Bodies were scattered everywhere and the streets were mostly empty except for a few people that were still fighting.

 

“What?” Bill squawked stumbling out after him but by the time he had reached the alley’s entrance the man was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Bill!” A voice called making him jump.

 

“Raymundo!” Bill cried with relief rushing over to where his friend was hobbling towards him. Raymundo had a huge gash from a knife across his cheek and he did something between a smile and wince upon seeing Bill.

 

“Are you hurt?” He asked clapping Bill on the shoulder.

 

“No,” Bill shook his head looking around for the rest of the gang, “Where is everyone? Where’s Antonio? Is he hurt?”

 

“Almost everyone headed back already Antonio’s fine he just got a little beat up he sent me out to come and find you.” Raymundo sighed bringing a hand to tenderly touch the gaps on his cheek, “We gotta go the Bloods will be reforming soon we can’t be here when they do.”

 

“Hmm,” Bill hummed still looking around to find the man from earlier.

 

“Bill?” Raymundo said loudly grabbing Bill’s arm, “We gotta go.”

 

“What?” Bill blinked turning to look Raymundo in the face, “Yeah let’s go.”

 

“What’s up with you man? You look like you just got fucked.” Raymundo called over his shoulder as he began to runoff towards an alleyway signaling for Bill to follow him. Bill blushed bright red thinking back to the stolen kiss in the alleyway. There was no way Raymundo could have seen that.

 

“It’s nothing,” Bill panted struggling to keep up with the gang member, “He’s no one.” Bill whispered to himself.


	3. Te Quiero Punta

Bill walked briskly through the dirty streets of L.A. desperate to get home. 

 

He’d had a long day a school and the mere thought of being able to lye down in the safety of his own bed made the boy’s toes curl. Bill had done a good job brushing his long dark hair over so it covered half his face but it still couldn’t hide the large bruise the right side of his face was sporting. It had been a full week since the all out war between the Bloods and Latin Kings had broken out but to Bill it seemed as if that fateful night had just happened yesterday. Antonio was due out of the hospital that afternoon but the teen only sped up when he walked past the hospital. 

 

Bill knew that he’d have to face his best friend sooner or later but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The minute Antonio got out he’d come find Bill and one he’d found Bill he’d make Bill officially join the Latin Kings. Bill had stopped carrying a gun ever since that night too afraid to even look at it where it was tucked away in his nightstand draw. He had killed with that gun. Little scrawny Bill who’d never hurt anyone had shot someone and taken a life. His stomach clenched at the thought of a mother bent over weeping in grief or the pained expression that boy’s father must be feeling and it was all Bill’s fault. He could have stopped it and saved the boy’s life but lately Bill had noticed he wasn’t really in control over his body anymore. 

 

Today at school when one of the school bullies had called him a fag instead of shrugging and walking off like he normally did, Bill had punched the bully straight in the mouth smiling when he heard a crack of teeth. The sounds of a police car could be heard off in the distance and Bill shuddered clenching and unclenching the hand that had punched the bully. His knuckles hurt something awful but it was the sick satisfaction that Bill got when he had heard the boy’s teeth crack that unsettled the raven-haired teen. Only one night with the gang and Bill was already acting like another person, it scared him. 

 

“What’s happening to me?” Bill whimpered leaning against the hospital’s gate before crumpling to the ground. He pressed his hands to his ears as the siren of the police car got closer and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“W-why?” Bill whispered as his first tears began to fall splattering on the concrete beneath him. The police car’s siren stopped off in the distance and Bill shivered hugging his knees to his chest as he kneeled by the garbage cans. He knew he must look ridiculous but all Bill wanted to do at the moment was disappear. 

 

The sound of a car’s roaring engine caught Bill’s attention and he barely even had time to flinch as a car sped past his hiding spot upsetting the trash around him. A black man peered through the passenger window as the car sped by and he locked eyes with Bill for a brief moment expressing surprise. The moment only lasted for a second as the car sped down to the end of the block before stopping. A feeling of fear spread over Bill and he timidly got up watching curiously as two men dressed like gangsters got out of the car. Upon seeing Bill they shouted and dashed back into the car as it swerved around and sped towards where Bill stood frozen.

 

“Holy shit!” Bill shrieked breaking into a run as the car drew closer. 

 

The engine roared louder and louder behind Bill with each passing second and Bill screamed for help as he desperately ran down the street. The hospital’s parking lot entrance was just up ahead and Bill broke into a full out sprint taking a sharp right into the parking lot. For a moment Bill slowed down content with that he had lost the car when he heard the screech of tired behind him. He didn’t even bother looking over his shoulder as he broke into a run again and the teen began to cry as he ran. Bill had heard enough stories that he knew what would happen if that car caught him he had to think and fast. 

 

The car roared behind Bill and he ducked in and out of cars hoping to throw them off. While his strategy threw them off for a moment they soon began slamming into the parked cars literally bulldozing their way through towards Bill.

 

“Someone help!” Bill screamed as a car smashed into another just beside him, “Someone help me! Please! Help! Somebody help!”

 

Bill began to sob brokenly as he ran through the cars not letting himself slow down even when his lungs were gasping for air. Tears ran down his face and Bill blinked them back screaming in terror as the car drew closer. He was too slow they were going to catch him and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“Somebody help!” Bill shrieked as loud as he could, “Somebody!”

 

Finally a large blue Ford that had been parked just off of Bill’s right was rear ended by the car chasing Bill sending the vehicle straight at Bill. Bill shrieked and tried to move out of the way but was too slow as the car hit him from the side slamming him against a BMW. Bill could hear his bones crack under the force and he screamed in agony unable to move from where the car had pinned him. A lamppost had fallen during the chase and was protruding out of the Ford just narrowly missing Bill’s head. Twisted metal wrapped around twisted metal encompasses Bill and he panted shallowly looking around for a way to escape. There was a small opening between the Ford’s front bumper and the BMW’s car door and Bill smiled weakly grabbing onto a piece of metal and pulling himself towards it. He was halfway there when a sharp pain shot through his left leg and Bill looked down crying out when he saw that a license plate was half through his leg.

 

“O-oh my god.” Bill sobbed beginning to hyperventilate, “Oh m-my god. Oh… ah… no… oh.”

 

“I think I heard something over here!” A voice called out to Bill’s left.

 

“No.” Bill whispered dragging himself along cringing, as his leg was totally useless. He grabbed at a car’s bumper causing the windshield to fully crack and Bill squeezed his eyes shut as the glasses rained down on him.

 

“Over here!” The voice shouted. Three other voices joined in and Bill gasped clawing at the ground trying to drag him self out of the wreckage. Their footsteps were getting closer and Bill bit back more tears.

 

“Hey!” Bill’s head shot up as he spotted a man on the other side of a car.

 

“Get away from me!” Bill screamed breaking into tears. Using his last amount of strength Bill pushed him self from off the ground and limped towards the entrance of the hospital.

 

“Boss he’s over here!” The man shouted jumping over the car coming towards Bill. The teen caught a flash of a red bandana and Bill cried out trying to limp away. The gangster caught up with Bill quickly and he grabbed Bill by the hair hauling him backwards.

 

“Where do you think you’re going good looking?” The first man laughed pulling harshly on Bill’s hair.

 

“Well, well, well what do we have here?” Another man laughed climbing over a crashed car and walking towards Bill.

 

“You a Crip?” The third one asked stepping up to Bill’s until the teen’s nose collide with his chest, “You’re don’t look like a normal Crip.”

 

“I-I is not a Crip!” Bill spat out, “Get your hands off of me!”

 

“We don’t like no Crips in Blood territory.” The second snapped punching Bill in the jaw. Bill cried out as his knees gave out from beneath but he was still unable to fall to the ground as the other gang member held him up his hair.

 

“Fuck you!” Bill growled making eye contact with the one that appeared to be the leader, “I’m not a fucking Crip you shits!”

 

“You know what Boss maybe he ain’t a Crip,” The one holding his hair laughed shaking him like one would a bad dog, “He’s kinda on the scrawny side Crips ain’t like that.”

 

“Hmm,” The leader hummed bending down so he was eyelevel with Bill. Bill curled his lip in disgust as he smelt the man’s heavy deodorant and glared back at him. The man was twice Bill’s size with muscles covered in various tattoos until they almost blended together in one large sleeve. Like most Bloods Bill had seen he wore baggy pants and a large shirt. A tattoo on the side of the man’s neck caught Bill’s attention and he gulped upon seeing the letters M.O.B. he wasn’t dealing with any ordinary member this man was a high ranker, “If you ain’t a Crip then what are you precious? A transvestite?” 

 

“What?” Bill shrieked in anger attempting to lung at the man. The one that was holding his hair smacked him hard across the face and Bill cried out in pain and anger.

 

“You’re feisty I like that,” The leader smiled reaching into his pocket and flipping open a jack knife, “But we don’t tolerate spies.”

 

“Fuck yeah we don’t.” A voice shouted. 

 

Immediately a series of gunshots went off and Bill screamed as the Blood in front of him was shot in the head. Instantly at the same time the second man was shot as well until the third one holding Bill let him go in an attempt to run. He barely even got a meter away from Bill before he was shot in the head and back twice. His body fell over onto the ground with a thud and Bill shrieked upon realizing his hand was covered in blood.

 

“Bill!”

 

“W-what?” Bill panicked as a set of arms wrapped themselves around his shaking frame, “Let me go! I’m not a damn Crip! I swear!”

 

“Bill! Bill! Calm down! It’s me… Antonio!” The voice barked gripping Bill’s arm tightly to restrain him.

 

“Toni!” Bill sobbed out turning around and throwing his arms around the other man, “Oh my god Toni. Holy shit. Holy shit.”

 

“Shh,” Antonio whispered hugging Bill back, “Calm down everything will be okay. You’re safe now.”

 

“You damn fucker!” Bill heard Raymundo scream off to his side. The man had a bat in hand and he brought it down onto the Blood’s dead body cussing it out as he continued to beat it.

 

“I can’t even leave you alone for a week and you’re already getting in trouble.” Antonio laughed ignoring Raymundo’s shouts behind them.

 

“You think this is your fucking territory?” Raymundo shouted at the body as he brought the bat down on the man’s head. Bill winced when he heard the skull crack and Raymundo continued to bash the man’s head in until all that was left was a slurry of liquefied brains. 

 

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Bill whispered leaning heavily on his friend. 

 

“What’d you say?” Antonio asked lovingly brushing some hair out of Bill’s pale face.

 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Bill repeated closing his eyes as Raymundo laughed and hit the other body’s head.

 

“Yo Raymundo!” Antonio snapped tightening his grip around Bill’s waist, “Will you cut that shit out?” 

 

“Aw dude come one we could hang these guys up on by Pizza Hut,” Raymundo laughed, “Give them Bloods a little jolt.”

 

“Naw dude come on let’s go.” Antonio laughed not even noticing Bill’s pale face as he stared at the smashed in head. Antonio continued to playfully banter with Raymundo until he heard the sound of retching but he was too late. Bill threw up all down the front of Antonio’s shirt and he shoved his friend away rushing off behind a car where he continued to hurl. 

 

“That’s fucking disgusting.” Was the last thing Bill could hear before he fell over and passed out.

* * *

“That’ll be one dollar and ninety-nine cents please.” Bill smiled handing the customer his drink.

 

Bill looked down at the two dollars the man had handed over and he frowned, “How generous.”

 

“Bill!” A cheery voice giggled in his ear. Bill winced as he felt his ribs being squished by the body pressing themselves against him and he wiggled away, “It’s been forever! I feel like you’re never at work anymore!”

 

“Louisa,” Bill smiled trying to get her weight off of him, “It’s nice to see you.”

 

“I know right. I just still can’t believe that you broke leg in a mountain climbing accident,” Louisa said seriously eyeing Bill’s crutches and cast, “I didn’t even know you mountain climbed.”

 

“I know right,” Bill lied through his teeth, “But I do love mountain climbing it’s so…um outdoorsy.” 

 

“Yeah whatever,” Louisa nodded already droning Bill out, “Listen babe I need you to go wait tables in the internet café I’ll take the register.”

 

“B-but,” Bill started.

 

“Do it or I’ll tell the boss how you’ve been skipping work to go mountain climbing.” Louisa snapped shoving Bill towards the café.

 

“But I don’t even,” Bill started shaking his head, “Never mind.”

 

Bill awkwardly hobbled out of the register booth holding tight to his crutches, “But how am I going to manage this?”

 

“Don’t know don’t care.” Louisa called out from behind her magazine.

 

Bill bit his lip and began to make his way towards the café. He worked in a small minimarket combined with an internet café just a few blocks away from his house. The pay was decent and it gave Bill a steady income for school. He pushed open the connecting door and leaned against trying to ease his way in. Upon his arrival a few patrons looked up with concern at the teenage boy struggling to get through the doorway with crutches but no one made a move to help him… figures.

 

“Excuse me Miss?” A man called from where he was seated comfortably in a dark corner, “Miss over here?”

 

Bill’s ears burned red and he scowled making his way across the room to the man. His movements were awkward and they caused him a lot of pain but Bill needed the money he couldn’t stop now. His crutches hit a few chairs as he passed by and Bill apologized as his face burned red with embarrassment as he approached the customer.

 

“About time,” The man huffed as Bill finally came up and gave him a weak smile, “I’d like your small coffee black please…”

 

“Small coffee black got it.” Bill nodded turning to leave. He’d just gotten past a table when he heard the familiar voice call over to him again.

 

“Oh wait Miss!”

 

“Yes?” Bill cringed turning around again and making his way back over to the table.

 

“Actually make that a green tea I’m feeling healthy today.” The man smiled.

 

“Green tea sure.” Bill winced limping back towards the kitchen again.

 

“Oh wait Miss one more thing!” Bill heard the man call over his shoulder again. Bill bit his lip to keep from crying and he turned his body around again trying to ignore the flashes of pain that shot through his leg.

 

“Y-yes sir?” 

 

“My computer is having connecting to your network would you mind looking at it?” The man asked sheepishly, “And while you’re at it I’d like to change my order again. See I have a trial later today and I need a caffeine boost what do you recommend?”

 

Bill closed his eyes tightly and exhaled digging his nails into his palm. This was the last place he wanted to be right now and he sighed leaning over to inspect the man’s computer. Bill blinked.

 

“You’re wifi isn’t even on that’s why you can’t connect.” Bill frowned anger building inside of him.

 

“What?” The man asked peering closer to where Bill was pointing at the screen, “Oh would you look at that! Sorry!”

 

“No problem sir.” Bill got up quickly and began to limp away again desperate to escape the customer.

 

“Oh wait Miss you forgot about my order!” He called after Bill.

 

“I’m not a fucking girl! Get it yourself!” Bill shrieked not caring as everyone jumped and looked at him, “It’s not like you need the extra calories! You could use the exercise!” The man’s mouth fell open and he raised a finger to argue with the fuming teen when Bill turned his heel and stomped off. 

 

“Bill where do you think you’re going?” Louisa demanded as Bill stomped past the register.

 

“I fucking quit!” Bill shrieked pulling off his nametag and throwing it on the floor, “fuck this!”

 

“But Bill-”

 

Bill slammed the door shut after him and took off down the alleyway besides the building where he normally had his smoke breaks. With shaking fingers he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pack of cigarettes. He knew it was an unhealthy habit but right now he just needed to make the stress go away. Bill whined in protest when his trembling hand couldn’t hold the cigarette still and it fell onto the soiled concrete beneath him. He blinked in shock when he realized that was his last one too.

 

“Fuck!” Bill screamed throwing the empty pack onto the ground. He lashed out and kicked the brick building with all his force and cried out when he foolishly stubbed his toe.

 

“Fuck.” Bill whispered breaking into tears as he sunk down against the wall. His crutches fell to the ground beside him and Bill sobbed softly taking out his phone and dialing Antonio’s number with shaking hands.

 

“Toni.” Bill sobbed into the phone when the dial tone stopped.

 

_“Bill? Bill what happened? What’s wrong?”_

 

“I wanna… I wanna go home.” Bill choked sniffing up some snot, “Toni please come pick me up.”

 

_“Baby what’s wrong? What happened? I’m freaking out over here please tell me what happened. Are you hurt?”_

 

“N-no!” Bill sobbed clutching the phone tightly, “I’m at work. I just want to… want to…g-go home!”

 

_“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes okay? Just hang out by the café don’t go wandering off okay?”_

 

“Uh huh.” Bill whimpered nodding slowly even though he knew Antonio couldn’t see it.

 

_“Alright I’ll be there in a minute bye.”_

 

“Bye.” Bill whispered when the phone hung up.

 

A loud sucking noise caught Bill’s attention from down the alleyway the kind a drink makes when you’re trying to suck the very last drop out with a straw. It made Bill jump and for a moment his heart stopped when he spotted a figure walking out of the shadows at the end of the alley.

 

“Hope you fuck better than you make coffee this tastes like shit.” A voice chuckled dropping the empty coffee cup on the ground. The person still remained in the shadows hidden from Bill’s sight as the cup rolled towards Bill finally coming to a stop when it hit his foot.

 

“Who are you?” Bill demanded reaching for his phone ready to dial for the police.

 

“Hey easy there,” Bill could almost hear the smile in the person’s voice, “Don’t tell me you forgot about me?”

 

“What?” Bill asked. 

 

The figure stepped closer slowly revealing the person as the sunlight rose up his body. Bill was met with large baggy jeans along with a t-shirt that hung down the person’s mid-thigh. Dark black dreadlocks framed a pale face with sparkling amber eyes that Bill hadn’t been able to forget about in weeks. It was that gangster Blood from the fight.

 

“You!” Bill accused backing up against the wall and trying to pick himself up. The movement caused a spark of pain to shoot up his leg and Bill cried out steadying himself on his crutches.

 

“Hey, hey,” The man smiled putting his hands to show he meant no harm, “Calm down I don’t want you hurting your self.”

 

“Get away from me!” Bill snapped hobbling towards the alleyway, “Leave me alone!”

 

“Hey now don’t be like that,” The man called after Bill still not chasing after him, “Come back here.”

 

Bill breathed shallowly and continued to hobble away. He was almost the entrance when he heard the sound of sneakers hitting pavement.

 

“You know it’s damn rude to not look at people when they’re talking to you!” The man snapped grabbing Bill by his arm and hauling him back.

 

“Let go of me!” Bill cried trying to twist out of his grasp, “Fucking let go!”

 

“Will… you… calm down?” The man snapped trying to dodge Bill’s flailing hands as the teen attempted to claw him, “Jesus!”

 

“Let go of me!” Bill roared slashing the man’s face with his nails. The Blood cried out in pain and brought a hand up to his cheek while still holding Bill in place.

 

“You fucking prick!” The man snarled scowling at Bill, “I was just trying to talk to you!”

 

“Fuck you!” Bill cried trying to break away.

 

“Yeah you’d like that wouldn’t you?” The man snapped. His remark stopped Bill short and he turned to look at the Blood turning red.

 

“What?” Bill squawked pulling a face of disgust trying to cover up for the fact he had paused. The man smiled at Bill’s flushed appearance.

 

“So you have thought of me since that night huh?” He smiled letting his eyes roam up and down Bill’s body.

 

“What the fuck? Ew no!” Bill cried glaring intensely at the man.

 

“That’s okay,” He smiled, “I have too.”

 

“You’re fucking nasty why’d I think about you?” Bill shot back trying to loosen the Blood’s grip on his arm. The man only held on even tighter.

 

“You know I didn’t really get your name.” He smiled, “A pretty young thing like you must have a name?”

 

“Yeah I’m called fuck you!” Bill snapped. He pulled one of his hands free at the Blood’s hesitation and slapped him across the face crying out when the gangster grabbed his hand and crushed it.

 

“You’re really something huh?” He laughed when Bill squirmed helplessly. He tugged the teen until he was pressed flush against his chest and Bill cried out in anger hissing like a cat.

 

“Well since it’s obvious I’m dealing with the lower class here,” the man smirked when Bill scoffed at this, “I think I’ll introduce myself. The name’s Tom Kaulitz.”

 

“Mphf,” Bill scoffed looking away from Tom’s smiling face. The corn rowed haired man began to play with his lip piercing suggestively eyeing Bill.

 

“You gotta name?” He breathed in Bill’s face. His breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol and Bill coughed as his eyes watered.

 

“Y-yeah,” Bill wheezed out glaring, “Fuck you! You damn bastard let me go! Let me go or I’ll… I’ll…”

 

“You’ll what?” Tom smirked calling Bill’s bluff, “You’ll shot me? I doubt that fairy boy.”

 

Suddenly Bill’s phone went off signaling him he had a new text message but before he could even get it Tom had scooped up the phone.

 

“Hey that’s mine!” Bill growled lunging at Tom. The Blood simply laughed and wrapped an arm around Bill’s waist steadying him as he missed his target.

 

“Bill I’ll be there in less than a minute- Toni. So your name’s Bill huh?” Tom read aloud smirking down at Bill, “Who’s Toni your boyfriend?”

 

“No!” Bill said quickly. Tom raised his eyebrows at Bill’s out burst and snapped the phone shut backing Bill up until he was pressed against the wall.

 

“You know you can call me Tomi if you like. Think about it, I’d be fucking you hard into the mattress as you call out my name. Tomi! Oh Tomi!” Tom growled deep in his throat fucking Bill with his eyes. Bill sneered and brought his good knee up kneeing the man in the balls.

 

“Ah fuck!” Tom cried out hunching over slightly. Bill tried to duck under his arm but Tom grabbed him by the neck slamming him against the wall, “You’re a little shit you know that right?”

 

“L-let go!” Bill sneered as Tom’s hand tighten around his throat.

 

“I’ll tell you what,” Tom smirked bringing his face closer to Bill’s until he could see the veins in Tom’s eyes, “You’re boyfriend is gonna be here soon and I don’t think you want him to know you’re cheating on him. With a Blood no less.”

 

“N-no!” Bill gasped clawing at Tom’s hands, “S-stop!”

 

“So I think we should keep our relationship a secret huh? You’d like that baby. You like it when I’m rough with you huh?” Tom laughed bringing a hand down and roughly squeezing Bill’s groin. Bill gasped in pain and shock when he realized his cock was rapidly becoming hard at the touch, “Mm yeah you do like that.”

 

“N-n-no!” Bill wheezed as Tom’s other hand blocked off his air. He made a weak attempt to escape but soon slumped back against the wall moaning when Tom shoved his hand down Bill’s pants and began to roughly tug on Bill’s member.

 

“Come on baby come.” Tom smirked tugging harshly. Bill gasped and bucked his up involuntarily and Tom smirked increasing his strokes.

 

“No, no, no,” Bill chanted as Tom brought him closer and closer to climax, “No!”

 

“Yeah,” Tom grunted rubbing his own hard member against Bill’s quivering thigh, “Ah fuck.”

 

“No, no!” Bill squeezed his eyes shut as the fire in his groin built.

 

“Go on say it,” Tom panted, “Say my name.”

 

“Nuh,” Bill gasped, “Oh… oh.”

 

“Come on,” Tom grunted tugging harder on Bill’s member. He squished Bill’s throat tightly cutting off his air making the teen’s eyes roll in the back of his head, “Come for me.” He gave one last harsh squeeze around Bill’s throat before he released the swan-like neck.

 

“Ah fuck Tomi!” Bill cried out as he shot his load. Tom groaned next to him and shuddered coming soon after. Bill squeaked when he felt the cum soaking through Tom’s jeans into his.

 

“See that wasn’t so bad.” Tom laughed weakly softly stroking Bill’s throat.

 

“Nuh,” Bill whimpered as Tom released him and he sank down against the wall.

 

“You sounded real nice moaning my name.” Tom smiled leaning down and kissing Bill on the forehead, “Take care kid I’ll see you around.”

 

“W-what?” Bill asked incoherently as Tom’s figure walked away, “No. No.”


	4. Ya todo estará bien

“No,” Bill murmured dazed, “Get b-back here! You asshole, get back h-here!”

 

Bill’s pants were still undone he realized upon getting up and he squeaked zipping them closed and screaming in anger after Tom as he sauntered off.

 

Bill slowly got up on trembling legs but by the time he was standing Tom’s figure had rounded the corner of the alleyway and he was gone. His head felt fuzzy and he was boiling with anger when Bill tried to take a step forward only to slump against the wall. New feelings spread throughout Bill’s body; ones that he couldn’t describe but he knew had to do with the mysterious Blood gang member. 

What Tom had done was practically rape and Bill could go to Mark with that but a part of him in a sick way enjoyed their secret encounter behind the café. Bill could still feel the warmth of Tom’s breath as he breathed down Bill’s neck or the feeling of the roughness of Tom’s hands running up and down his back. There was something captivating about the man’s eyes and Bill sighed subconsciously dreaming of the gangster’s perfect face. Bill’s insides were quivering and his legs felt like jello and Bill bit his lip trying not to smile. He stopped himself before he could and Bill froze as panic soon took over as he realized what was happening. He couldn’t fall for Tom; the realization jolted Bill out of his happy thoughts like a sharp prick to the skin.

 

“What are you thinking?” Bill whined clutching his head, “You can’t like him! Oh my god if Toni found out… or if Mark found out… oh my god.”

 

Bill’s eyes wandered over to the spot where Tom had pinned him and the teenage boy blushed dark red eyeing the drying come on the brick wall. He contemplated leaving it or trying to find some trash to wipe it off when a shout caught him off guard. 

 

“Bill!”

 

“Wha?” Bill jumped whirling around to face Toni getting out a car parked at the alley’s entrance. He could see Raymundo behind the wheel and Bill waved weakly.

 

“You alright?” Antonio asked putting both of his hands on Bill’s shoulders. Antonio’s grip on his shoulders was tight and Bill squirmed uncomfortably under the pressure, “You sounded panicked on the phone.”

 

“Y-yeah just take me home.” Bill faked a smile not meeting Antonio’s eyes.

 

“Bill are you sure?” Antonio asked gently grabbing Bill’s chin turning him to face him, “You look pale.”

 

“Hey! _Mi muchacho amante_?” Raymundo laughed from the car, “Are we going to get going or what?”

 

“Come on,” Antonio sighed sadly taking Bill’s hand as he walked them to the car. As soon as he shut the door after Bill, Raymundo took off swerving into traffic.

 

“Dude I don’t think we should take Bill to meeting tonight drop him off at home.” Antonio called up to the driver’s seat.

 

“What?” Raymundo asked glancing in the rearview mirror, “Why? It’s initiation tonight Bill’s earned his right don’t take that away from him.”

 

“My what?” Bill asked looking between the two.

 

Antonio sent Raymundo a look through the mirror that Bill didn’t catch and Raymundo sighed shaking his head.

 

“He has to go.” Raymundo said defeated, “Don’t keep this from him.”

* * *

“Step forward,” Papa Santos VII announced. The small group of teenagers stepped forward almost only half the amount of when they had all met here last time. Bill shuddered not wanting to think about why the others weren’t there. Bill steps forward as well and he can hear his heart racing in his chest. 

 

They’re all in the abandon warehouse again except the lights are not on now. Candles are set sporadically throughout the room illuminating it in a scary dim light. Everyone is dressed in black tonight and Bill tired to locate Antonio or Raymundo among them but couldn’t. The small group of teenagers is dressed in all white and Bill felt scared as his instincts screamed to him to run but his feet remained planted. 

 

“Adriano Mendez,” Papa Santos’ voice boomed low and grave, “Step forward.”

 

The boy standing next to Bill took a hesitant step forward and stood tall in front of the gang leader. Mark stood beside Papa Santos as well holding a goblet similar to that of the one Bill saw on the night of the fight. The boy held out his arm and kept his face firm nodding every now and then as Papa Santos spoke to him. Then finally Mark took the boy’s arm and cuts across his forearm leaving a large gash. Bill paled a little and took a hesitant step backward but one of the gang members standing behind pushed him back forward.

 

“It doesn’t hurt too bad,” A sympathetic voice whispered in his ear, “Stay strong.”

 

Bill nodded and watched as a yellow bandana was dipped into the goblet and then finally tied around Adriano’s head. The boy smiled widely and stepped into the black sea of gang members standing out like a sore thumb in his white clothing. Person after person was called forward until Bill was the last one standing. The others from the group stood over on the other side of the room with the rest of gang watching Bill in interest.

 

“Bill Rodriguez,” Bill flinched and stepped forward trying not to hyperventilate, “Step forward.”

 

Bill stepped up to the large man and internally shuddered. Papa Santos was a tall broad man with scars and tattoos covering every inch of his body. He stared down at Bill with black beady eyes and Bill’s glaze flicked over to the long scar running across where his eye was. Bill felt small and weak standing next to this man and he trembled when he realized after this moment he would be pledging his life to this man. 

 

“As many of you know although Baldomero Rodriguez is Bill’s adoptive father, there are some that question Bill’s loyalty to the gang.” Papa Santos seriously glaring down at Bill, “It had been at the request of some members that his loyalty be challenged.”

 

“What?” Mark and another voice shouted at the same time in outrage. Bill scanned the room and found that the other voice had belonged to Antonio. He had thrown off his black hood and had stepped forward from the line glaring in rage at the gang leader. Mark also wore a similar expression but his body lacked the hostility that Antonio’s had.

 

“Papa Santos,” Mark reasoned, “I’ve known Bill since we were children believe me he is loyal to the family.”

 

“This is unbelievable!” Antonio shouted, “Testing his loyalty? Who questioned him? Tell me! Which one of you challenged him?”

 

“Antonio-” Papa Santos began frowning.

 

“No!” Antonio shouted taking another step forward, “This is unbelievable!”

 

“Antonio-” Papa Santos warned.

 

“No I agree with Antonio this is totally uncalled for.” Mark cut in.

 

“Enough!” Papa Santos screamed, “Mark, you and Antonio are to wait outside… now.”

 

“No what you going to do with Bill?” Antonio screamed. Instantly two gang members were at Antonio’s side holding him back. Bill recognized one of them as Raymundo, “Let go of me! Bill! You can’t do this to him! Bill!”

 

“ _Rey_ ,” Mark began weakly.

 

“Both of you get out!” The men grabbing Antonio lifted him off the ground as he continued to struggle and scream as they took him out the door. Two other members instantly came up to Mark but he held up his hands in defeat.

 

“Bill,” Mark said as the two members grabbed his arms, “Stay strong.” Bill bit his lip and watched as Mark was escorted out. He was on his own now.

 

“Do you see what I mean?” A voice shouted from amongst the gang members, “He’s been coddled too much by the others! Did you see Antonio’s outburst? How can we trust Bill if all he’s managed to do is cause strife amongst us?”

 

“He’s not worthy to be a King!” Another voice shouted.

 

“Enough!” Papa Santos shouted, “Bill’s loyalty will be tested in the way requested by Jose. He is to kill a member of the Blood gang.”

 

“What?” Bill panicked looking to the gang leader with wide eyes, “What do you mean kill?”

 

“Kill,” Papa Santos announced again, “As in end their life. Bring out the girl!”

 

Out of the corner of the warehouse two members stepped forward dragging a struggling little girl along with them. They dragged her over until she stood in front of Bill and held her there while Papa Santos and the other gang members backed up.

 

“Do it Bill.” One of the men whispered handing him the gun. The two men holding the girl grabbed her ankles and chained them to a ring down on the floor forcing her to stand in place. When they released the girl she had begun to cry.

 

“Don’t try anything funny.” The other man whispered as they brushed past him to resume their position among the other members.

 

“Do it Bill.” Papa Santos called over to him. 

 

Bill gripped the gun tightly aiming it at her head and stared horrified at the little girl standing in front of him. She was maybe ten, oldest, dressed in a white nightgown with her black hair tied up in pigtails. She had nice almond colored eyes that pleaded with Bill as she continued to cry getting snot down the front of her dress. 

 

“Please don’t do this,” She begged shaking with fear, “Please mister.”

 

“Do it Bill!” Papa Santos called impatiently, “Do it now.”

 

“No please!”

 

“I-I… I don’t kill women and children.” Bill called back strained as guilt built inside of him.

 

“I don’t fucking care,” Papa Santos growled, “Kill her now or I’ll fucking shoot you instead.”

 

“What has she done to deserve this?” Bill sobbed surprised at his tears, “She’s just a little girl!”

 

“She’s a Blood, that’s what, now shoot her now!”

 

“No please don’t!”

 

“Do it now Bill!”

 

“I can’t!”

 

“Please! Please don’t kill me!”

 

“Bill!”

 

“She’s just a little kid!”

 

“I don’t want to die!”

 

“Do it!”

 

“I can’t!”

 

“Do it now!” The sound of a gun being loaded echoed from behind Bill making him tense.

 

“No please!”

 

“Bill!”

 

“Please!”

 

“Bill!”

 

_Bang!_

 

Bill’s mouth fell open stunned as he watched the little girl’s body give a violent jerk at the sound of the bang. Red blood splattered across her chest staining the white nightgown crimson red and she fell to the floor in a heap. Everyone was silent for a moment before the gang behind burst into cheers. The sound of their cheering was deafening but it sounded distant to Bill’s ears as he stared down at the little girl. The only sound Bill could hear was the beating of his own heart and he whimpered, the sound being lost under the roar of the crowd, as he stepped forward to the little girl’s body.

 

A small golden chain lay around her neck with the name Kiara hanging off of it. The girl had a name now; she wasn’t just some random person Bill had killed. A thousand scenarios ran through his head at once of imagining what Kiara’s life would be like had Bill not killed her. He envisioned her going to prom with a boy from school that she’d always secretly liked or her dancing around in a dress on her wedding day. He hadn’t just killed a stranger not now that the face had a name. Bill’s blood ran cold. 

 

“You did it man!” A voice laughed in Bill’s ear as the gang encircled him clapping him on the back. Bill felt a bandana being placed on his head but he remained standing frozen staring at the body.

 

“Boy I think it’s time to celebrate! Someone go out back and get Toni and Mark!” Some called out laughing.

 

“Alright man you’re one of now.” A pat on the shoulder felt like a punch to Bill’s gut.

“I knew you’d shoot the little shit in the head.” Another praised ruffling Bill’s hair as if he caught a fly ball at a baseball game.

 

“Bill come on let’s go celebrate,” Another called grabbing Bill by the arm and tugging him along. Bill let himself be moved but he continued to stare after the body where it lay on the floor, a pool of blood collecting around it.

 

“To all the new members!” Someone shouted.

 

“Latin Kings forever!”


	5. Una Mamada y Chingues

“Tom man where you been at?” A gruff voice called from down the hallway.

 

Tom pushed off from the thin plaster wall he had been leaning off and threw his smoke to the ground grinding it under his shoe a snarl. Pale orange light streaked through the skies above Los Angeles with unnatural pinks and smudges of red from the pollution. Tom hated this city he hated everything about it. He hadn’t always been in gang life, in fact, he should have already graduated California State College as of two years ago and yet Tom had barely even managed to get his high school diploma. 

 

It wasn’t that Tom Kaulitz wasn’t academically smart but rather that he knew his streets smarts a lot better. Tom was originally from the East coast, he lived in a five bedroom colonial with his father and mother, and they lived a happy life. Tom was the captain of the football team, one of strongest leaders in Model U.N., and overall the best kid parents could ask for. He spent his high school career chasing cheerleaders in skirts or sneaking out with friends… that was up until his mother died of cancer. 

 

Tom’s world had stopped then and suddenly winning the conference didn’t seem as such of a big deal anymore. He stopped sneaking out, he stopped chasing girls, Tom’s life just stopped. Fearing that New England was too repressive of an environment, Tom’s father moved him and his son out to California. It was there that Tom finished his remaining last year of high school and managed to fall in with the bad crowd. Violence seemed to be the only thing that eased Tom’s pain over his mother’s death and it slowly shaped into the man he was today. 

 

It was then that he changed from wholesome mommy’s boy Tom Kaulitz into Tom Kaulitz the viscous newly elected leader of the Los Angeles Sector of the Bloods. 

 

“Man what’s with you?” He heard Jalen call, “We’re meeting up with the boys from south side in thirty! What are you doing?”

 

“Fucking looking at what a piece of shit you live in!” Tom snarled turning around to face the other gang member. Jalen jumped slightly and backed up a look of fear on his face, “What the fuck are you standing there for? Go get the others we leaving.”

 

The boy nodded before stumbling off down the hall of the crappy apartment building practically pissing him self. Tom sighed and was just about to light up another smoke when a loud shout made him drop his lighter. 

 

“Yo man you ain’t never gonna believe this!” Kyan boomed rushing down the hall and throwing his gun angrily down on the ground. It landed with a muffled thud and Tom frowned stepping closer to the man challenging him.

 

“You come up to me like?” Tom asked glaring at Kyan.

 

“Oh fuck the technicalities! Do you have any idea what those Kings got up to last night? Huh? Do you?” Kyan screamed back in Tom’s face. Tom could have shouted back at him for not properly approaching him but the sheer panic and pain in his eyes told Tom something was seriously wrong.

 

“T-they,” The gangster started off softly looking small and vulnerable for the first time in many years, “They snuck in to our territory last night and kidnapped Jalen’s little sister last night… Kiara and shot her for one of their initiation ceremonies.”

 

The hairs on the back of Tom’s neck rose and he paled instantly turning to look out the window to where Jalen and few others were standing around by the car waiting for Tom. He watched how Jalen and few other newbies were shoving each other playfully in the shoulder pulling out their guns and dramatically pretending to fall over and die. Tom’s stomach dropped.

 

“They snuck in.” Tom said disbelieving not taking his eyes off the scene below the window, “The Kings snuck in last night.”

 

“That’s what I was telling you dude!” Kyan whined wiping some sweat from him brow.

 

“Does Jalen know?” Tom asked so softly Kyan barely heard it.

 

“No,” Kyan sighed, “No one’s told him we just found her body this morning. Those bastards hung it out back behind the IHop.”

 

“Who was on duty from Main to LaSalle?” 

 

“Uh… I think it was those two new guys. The one with the funny hair and then that one with the tattoo on his arm?” 

 

“Get Jalen I want to talk to him alone,” Tom said turning to Kyan with dark, “As for the other two… bring them to me at the pier around six tonight. I think it’s time these new guys learn their place.”

* * *

When Bill awoke he realized that someone, or something, was sleeping on him. 

 

The lights of the room they were in were dimly lit not really allowing the teen to get a good grasp on where exactly he was. However the putrid smell of moldy pizza, dirty socks, and the loud snores of the person sleeping on this chest that told Bill everything he needed to know about where he was.

 

“Tooonnniii,” Bill scowled struggling to roll the sleeping boy off of him, “Toni get up you fat ass! You’re crushing my lungs!”

 

“Ugh,” Antonio groaned bending his elbows to get up but remaining lying on his friend, “What time is it?”

 

“How should I know?” Bill groaned holding his head when Antonio finally rolled off of him, “My head is killing me!”

 

“Oh please,” Antonio snorted stretching out his back, “I was watching you the whole night you had like one drink and then fell over a flowerpot.” He snickered at the last part and walked over to the windows yanking open the curtains and flooding the room with light.

 

“Oh my god!” Bill shrieked from where he sprawled out on the floor. Antonio jumped in alarm thinking something was wrong with his friend, “My eyes! Jesus Christ my eyes! Shut the curtains! Toni!”

 

“Come on you drama queen,” Antonio laughed, “Get up it’s… holy shit Bill it’s five in the afternoon get up.”

 

“I’m too lazy… and hung over.” Bill pouted reaching out his arms and wiggling his fingers, “Carry me.”

 

“Yeah,” Antonio laughed nervously, “Cause we’d make such an attractive homosexual couple.”

 

Bill snorted from his spot on the floor still holding out his arms, “Homosexual couple? What are you four? Besides you’d be the girl anyway now carry me dammit!”

 

“Well if I’m the girl,” Antonio laughed bending down and picking up Bill under the armpits, “How come I can do this?”

 

Bill’s eyes shot open wide when Antonio picked him off the floor with one great sweep and began spinning around in circles holding Bill out from his chest.

 

“Toni! Stop! Stop! Don’t drop me!” Bill wailed clinging onto Antonio’s arms for dear life, “Put me down! You’re such a dick!”

 

“Yeah but you’d like that.” Antonio laughed finally coming to stop and placing Bill down on the ground. Bill’s face turned red and he took a step towards the latter when the combination of the spinning and his hangover took control making him trip over the carpet and land on his face.

 

“Ew,” Bill groaned into the carpet not bothering to get up. Antonio was still laughing at Bill when suddenly the door burst open making the two jump.

 

“Antonio! Bill! Eh wait… Bill?” Raymundo asked staring confused at where Bill was lying facedown on the carpet.

 

“Hi Raymundo.” Bill said not bothering to pick up his head so his words were muffled. He raised a hand in a lame excuse of a wave.

 

“Bill get up! Papa Santos just ordered everyone to meet at the warehouse in ten minutes.”

 

“What? Why?” Antonio asked looking confused.

 

“The Bloods are planning an attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely banner by JaquexSarai  
> [](http://photobucket.com)  
> A lovely banner by Tomgam  
> [](http://photobucket.com)


End file.
